


Hauras tasapaino

by lehnsherry



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Melancholy, soft idiots
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Nukkuva Billy näyttää hauraalta. Silmäripset lepäävät silmänalusten mustelmantummaa ihoa vasten ja käsi puristaa lakanoita siitä, mistä ne ovat vielä Steven unen jäljiltä lämpimät.





	Hauras tasapaino

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A fragile balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900307) by [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry)



> Uusi fandomaluevaltaus :D

‘Hauras’ on ensimmäinen sana, jolla Steve kuvailisi tätä tasapainoa, johon he ovat puolivahingossa päätyneet. Se on tuntematon paikka, jota Steve ei aiemmin osannut kuvitella; vaihtoehtotodellisuus, jota eivät koske normaalin maailman lait. Siellä kaikki on salaista ja kipeällä tavalla pyhää, eikä sitä saa häpäistä tuomalla sitä päivänvaloon. Sen himmeänvärisiä lasiseiniä vasten puhaltaa voimakas tuuli, ja joinakin päivinä niitä pitää kasassa vain rautainen tahto eikä mikään muu.

On outoa, että heistä kumpikin haluaa näiden seinien pysyvän kokonaisina ja ehjinä. On vaikeaa muistaa, miten he oikein päätyivät kaikesta kivusta ja raivon vimmasta tähän, tyyneen myrskynsilmään.

Steve kantaa edelleen kasvoissaan pieniä arpia, jotka ovat haipuneet tuskin huomattaviksi, mutta jotka eivät koskaan tule parantumaan. Aamulla peiliin katsoessaan hän sipaisee yhtä sormenpäillä: sitä ei tunne kunnolla. Katse liukuu haavan paikanneesta kudoksesta toisiin pieniin kipuihin, mustelmiin kaulalla, ja sitten kylpyhuoneen avoimen oven raosta näkyvään sänkyyn, kultaisten kiharoiden sotkuun tyynyn ryppyisellä liinalla.

Hän avaa hanan ja antaa kylmän veden ryöpytä kuperrettuihin käsiin. Siemaisee. Kuivaa kätensä ja palaa makuuhuoneeseen.

Nukkuva Billy näyttää siltä. Hauraalta. Silmäripset lepäävät silmänalusten mustelmantummaa ihoa vasten. Käsi puristaa lakanoita siitä, mistä ne ovat vielä Steven unen jäljiltä lämpimät.

Hänet yleensä vahvaksi värittävä vaaran terä on poissa aamuisin, niissä pienissä rauhanhetkissä, joita Billy varastaa maailmalta täällä.

 

-

 

Hauraudestaan huolimatta kyhäelmä pysyy kasassa. Heillä ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin kannatella sitä, raskaasta painosta huolimatta.

Ulospäin heistä ei voi nähdä minkään juuri muuttuneen. Valmentajan iloksi he pelaavat hyvin yhteen koripallokentällä. Sen ulkopuolella heidän välillään vallitsee viileä yhteisymmärrys. Kumpikin pysyy poissa toisen tieltä. Billy antaa varastetun kuninkaanasemansa kirvota käsistään, mutta pysyy suosittuna, haluttuna, mystisenä muukalaisena. Hänet kutsutaan kaikkiin juhliin, joihin Stevellä ei ole enää asiaa. Steve istuu ruokalassa Jonathanin ja Nancyn kanssa ja yrittää olla tuntematta itseään turhanpäiväiseksi koriste-esineeksi.

Koulun ulkopuolella asiat ovat toisin. Vanhempien poissaollessa Steve pitää ovet ja ikkunat tiukasti lukittuina, mutta Billy tietää mihin hän piilottaa vara-avaimen.

Billy pysyttelee poissa isänsä varjosta niin paljon kuin mahdollista, menee kotiin vain nukkumaan ja silloin tällöin hakemaan Maxin, kun tämä tarvitsee kyytiä kouluun. Billyllä on työpaikka rautakaupassa ja vaikka palkka ei ole suuri, siitä kertyy säästöjä. Billy kätkee seteleitä useampaan paikkaan, jotta ne säilyisivät mahdollisimman hyvin turvassa Neilitä. Pieniä kääröjä on repun sivutaskuissa ja Steven sukkalaatikon perällä.

Suurin osa rahasta menee säästötilille, jonka Billy on avannut kaupungin pienempään pankkiin. Neil ei aio maksaa poikansa opiskelusta senttiäkään, mutta tiliin hän ei voi koskea. Steve katselee hiljaisella tavalla ylpeänä kuinka rahaa kertyy ja kuinka pikkuhiljaa sen tuoma varmuus antaa Billyn hartioiden rentoutua ja liian usein vihaisina nyrkkiin puristuvien käsien aueta.

Usein iltaisin Billy ajaa Steven talon pihaan ja Steve istuu Camaron etupenkille. He ajavat jonnekin, musiikki liian kovalla ja ikkunat ainakin raollaan, jotta tupakansavu pääsee ulos. Joskus he juovat halpaa olutta, joskus kuuntelevat yhteisillä nappikuulokkeilla balladeja, joista Billy ei ikinä myöntäisi pitävänsä. Joskus he jäävät ulos niin pitkäksi aikaa, että auringonlasku haipuu jättäen taivaan mustaksi ja tähtikirkkaaksi, ja silloin he uskaltavat suudella niin: ulkona raikkaassa ilmassa, pimeyden ja hiljaisuuden ympäröiminä. Asetelma pysyy samanlaisena, tasapaino rikkoutumattomana. Steven kädet hautautuvat Billyn hiuksiin ja vetävät tämän aivan lähelle, niin ettei heidän väliinsä mahdu päiväsajan teeskentelyä.

 

-

 

On myös iltoja, jolloin he eivät lähde mihinkään. Billy etsii avaimen ikkunalaudan alta ja hiipii sisään kuin murtovaras. Hän löytää Steven olohuoneesta tai nousee portaat ylös ja koputtaa hiljaa makuuhuoneen puoliavoimen oven karmiin. Steve on kuullut askeleet portaissa ja osannut odottaa tulijaa; vain Billy osaa samaan aikaan kiirehtiä ja lampsia välinpitämättömästi.

Steve ojentaa kätensä ja vetää Billyn luokseen, ja tämä tulee helposti. Heillä on kummallakin omat salaisuutensa, lukkonsa ja estyneet tapansa, mutta tämän he ovat jo oppineet; kuinka vetää toinen lähelle ja pitää tämä siinä. Kuinka riisua raivokkaan nopeasti samalla kun pitelee toista melkein sietämättömän varovasti, huulten liikkuessa yhdessä täydellisessä rytmissä.

Joskus se kaikki on nopeaa, heidän suhteensa alkuajan vihaisia kaikuja, joihin kietoutuu uusia riitoja ja loukkaantumisia.

Joskus se on niin hidasta ja hellää, että se sattuu kuin puukko vatsassa, kuin kasvoihin liian kovaa osuva nyrkki. Joskus Billy katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin, ja Steve tuntee niin paljon, että pelottaa itseään.

 

-

 

“Kai tajuat, miten helposti tämä loppuisi”, Billy sanoo huhtikuun kolmannen päivän iltahämärään, katse tiukasti Steven huoneen katossa. Billy ottaa epävarman tasapainon puheeksi ensimmäistä kertaa, odottamatta ja töksähtäen.

Steve tekee kysyvän äänen. Eivät he puhu tästä. He eivät oikeastaan puhu mistään, mikä liippaisi liian läheltä näitä vaarallisia vesiä, liian läheltä heidän välisiään totuuksia. Tunteet ovat kiellettyä aluetta, ja tulevaisuudesta puhutaan vain häilyvin termein. Kumpikaan ei aio jäädä Hawkinsiin loppuelämäkseen, mutta ei ole mitään sopimusta siitä, että he lähtisivät _yhdessä._

“En ole… oikein.”

Steve kääntyy kokonaan kyljelleen ja katsoo Billyyn, yrittää ymmärtää mitä rypistyneet kulmat ja vakava katse kertovat, tai ehkä mitä ne yrittävät peittää.

“Mitä meinaat?”

“Riittää, että kerran… suuttuisin liikaa”, Billy sanoo, ja viimeisten sanojen kohdalla ääni sortuu kuiskaukseksi.

“Sitäkö sinä pelkäät?” Steve vastaa, itsekin kuiskaten. Sitä hänenkin pitäisi pelätä. Pitäisi tietää, että pojat kasvavat isiensä muottiin, ja Neilin väkivaltaan taipuva veri virtaa Billyssä yhtä vahvana tai vahvempanakin kuin Stevessä hänen omien vanhempiensa viat.

“Minä en pelkää mitään”, Billy toteaa, katse edelleen kattoon piirtyvissä varjoissa.

“En usko”, Steve hymähtää. Billy kääntyy häntä kohti, ja nyt tämän kasvoja värittää ärtymys. Steve kuitenkin jatkaa, ennen kuin Billy ehtii ärähtää mitään.

“Siksi en ole kovin huolissani. Koska pelkäät.”

Steven pitäisi. Kasvojen arvet muistuttavat siitä joka päivä, mutta hän ei halua. Ei jaksa aina arvailla ja odottaa ja murehtia.

Sen illan jälkeen Billy ei ole koskaan satuttanut häntä. On päin vastoin pyytänyt helläänkin kosketukseen lupaa katkonaisin sanoin ja varastetuin vilkaisuin. Hän on ollut vihainen sen jälkeen tuhat kertaa, Stevelle, isälleen, itselleen, mutta kertaakaan hän ei ole nostanut kättään. Hän on huutanut ja raivonnut ja lähtenyt ovet paukkuen, mutta kertaakaan hän ei ole nostanut kättään.

Ehkä Steven pitäisi odottaa sitä silti, suojella itseään ja pysyä kaukana.

Hän ei enää osaa, eikä haluakaan. Hän hymyilee illan hämärään ja painaa pehmeän suukon Billyn paljaalle hartialle.

 

-

 

Tasapaino pysyy juuri siksi, ettei siitä puhuta.

Stevellä on kaikenlaisia tunteita ja toiveita, mutta hän pitää ne sisällään ja ottaa sen mitä saa. Sanattoman läheisyyden. Vakaat kädet kehollaan ja sen suloisen epävarman tavan, jolla Billy hitaasti kömpii takaisin hänen viereensä peittojen alle käytyään aikaisin aamulla tupakalla. Ne epämääräiset silitykset, joita hän saa myöhään yöllä kun Billy luulee hänen jo nukkuvan. Hiusten läpi liukuvat lämpimät sormet.

Kyllä Steve tuntee, ettei ole ainut, joka jättää puhumatta näistä asioista. Ne kaikki ovat Billyn käsissä hänen ihollaan, mutta kumpikaan ei halua ottaa niitä esille.

Kaksi poikaa aikuisuuden kynnyksellä. Sitä he ovat. Puristavat ovenkahvaa valkein rystysin, niin kovaa että sattuu, koska eivät uskalla pitää kiinni toisistaan. 

Billy istuu sängyn laidalla ja katselee college-esitteitä, joita yli-innokas opinto-ohjaaja jakaa kasoittain jokaiselle, joka ei pääse tarpeeksi nopeasti pakoon. Jonkinlainen insinööri hänestä voisi tulla, sitä hän on kuulemma miettinyt. Hän on niin fiksu, että ehkä saisi stipendinkin, jos yrittäisi.

 

-

 

Stevelle eivät sellaiset ovet aukea.

Totuus on, että hän ei oikeasti ole mitenkään fiksu. Hänestä ei ole suuriin asioihin, eikä hän osaa kirjoittaa kauniita sanoja jotta pääsisi yliopistoon. Hän osaa olla vahva ja suojella ja siksi myrskyn keskellä häneen oli hyvä tarrautua. Sen laannuttua hänestä kuitenkin puuttui pinta, josta Nancy olisi voinut tai halunnut pitää kiinni.

Steve elää hetkessä eikä oikein osaa suunnitella. Hän putoaa keskelle tapahtumia ja yrittää sitten selvitä, mutta tulevaisuus on läpipääsemättömän sumun takana. On helpompaa keskittyä siihen mitä näkee, siihen mitä on tässä.

Juuri tässä, juuri nyt, kun Steve on nojautunut Billyn ylle ja hänen kätensä uppoaa pehmeään tyynyyn tämän kasvojen vieressä. Steve on unohtunut katselemaan kuinka yöpöydän lampun lämmin valo kiiltää kultaisena kiharoissa ja tekee Billyn kasvoista pehmeät. Se muuttaa sängyn erilliseksi pieneksi saareksi makuuhuoneen pimeydessä.

Billyn silmien sinisyyttä ei erota tässä terävien varjojen maailmassa, mutta ne katsovat Steveä kiinteästi. Billyn suupieltä nykii huvittunut hymy. Sellainen ylimielinen, vähän röyhkeä ja ilkeä. Aivan liian suloinen, ja tässä hetkessä aivan täysin Steven.

“Mitä?” hän hymähtää.

“Katosit”, Billy moittii. “Jonnekin tuon nätin, tyhjän pään uumeniin.”

Heitto ei kai tarkoita mitään, mutta osuu äskeisten ajatusten valossa kipeästi. Hän ei anna sen näkyä.

“Haista vittu”, Steve sanoo. “Noihin sinisilmiin eksyisi kuka tahansa.”

Billy pyöräyttää kyseisiä silmiä ja kiskoo Steven lähemmäs, syvään ja omistavaan suudelmaan. Steve haluaa kovasti vastata siihen ja esittää, että kaikki on hyvin, kuten ennenkin, mutta jokin tässä yössä saa hänet jättämään teeskentelyn hetkeksi. Hän kääntää päätään, ja Billyn suudelma pysähtyy poskelle. Billy tuhahtaa, etsii Steven huulia uudelleen, mutta Steve vetäytyy vielä kauemmas. Ei edes niin paljon, ettei enää tuntisi Billyn kehon lämpöä, mutta välimatka tuntuu yhtäkkiä kilometreiltä.

Billy katsoo häneen. Otsa rypistyy ja huulet mutristuvat. Ilmeessä on jotain hellyyttävää, mutta Steven katse tarttuu vain Billyn silmissä häilyvään epävarmuuteen. On kuin vääjäämättä lähestyvä eron hetki olisi jo tässä.

 

-

 

“Muru”, Billy maanittelee. Hän yrittää pilailevaa sävyä, mutta siitä tulee enemmänkin pilkallinen. “Mikä nyt on?”

Hänen kätensä laskeutuu varoen Steven kyljelle. Se pitäsi työntää pois, mutta sen lämpö tuntuu paljaalla iholla hyvältä.

“Ei oikeasti mikään, minä vaan. Mietin tulevaisuutta.”

“Tyhmä.”

“No niin olen. Sehän tässä onkin.”

Hän kuulostaa kiukuttelevalta kakaralta.

“Voi vittu, en tarkoittanut sitä niin”, Billy murahtaa ja nyhjäisee Steven leukaa nenällään.

Steve naurahtaa, mutta kuulee itsekin sen kireän sävyn.

Billy huokaisee ja nousee kyynärpäänsä varaan. Hän suutelee Steven kaulansyrjää höyhenenkevyesti kunnes se kutittaa ja saa hänet kiemurtelemaan.

“Mitä tekisit? Jos mikään ei estäisi?” Billy kysyy.

“En tiedä yhtään”, Steve myöntää, ja Billy pudistaa hänelle päätään. Tietää, ettei hän puhu aivan totta.

“No… ehkä jotain lasten kanssa?” Steve pohtii ääneen. Hän ei ole antanut itsensä juuri ajatella tätä, mutta ajatus tuntuu oikealta.

“Voi luoja, pitihän se arvata”, Billy mutisee. “Steve Harrington, lastentarhanopettaja.”

“Ei huolta, ei tällä päällä mennä opettajaksi lukemaan.”

Billy huokaisee ja pörröttää hänen päätään, hautaa sormensa hiusten uumeniin. Se tuntuu hyvältä. Jossain muussa tilanteessa Steve kehräisi ja antaisi Billyn kieräyttää hänet alleen.

Nyt hän vain katsoo Billyyn, jonka katse on tiukasti Steven leuassa, jonka kasvoille kohoaa puna hitaasti ja huolella lausuttujen sanojen myötä.

“Jos yrität kunnolla, niin miksi muka ei.” Billy pitää muutaman sydämenlyönnin mittaisen tauon.

“Kyllä minä… olen tässä ja. Koetan auttaa.”

Steve sulkee silmänsä. Yrittää vain hengittää. Vittu.

“Niinkö olet ajatellut?”

“En minä ole mitään ajatellut”, Billy valehtelee, ja tietää Steven tietävän sen. “Kunhan heittelen.”

“Jaaha.”

“Niin. Luetaan sitten yhdessä pääsykokeisiin ja vaikka tentteihinkin. Gradun saat kyllä kirjoittaa itse.”

“Siihen on _vuosia,_ vaikka pääsisin ensimmäisellä yrittämällä sisään”, Steve huomauttaa, sydän kurkussa.

“Niin.”

Katseet eivät vieläkään kohtaa, mutta pieni, heiveröinen hymy hiipii kohottamaan Billyn suupieltä. Steven on pakko nojautua suutelemaan häntä.

Billy painaa hymyn hänen huuliaan vasten. Tarttuu lanteilta ja vetää Steven ylleen, syliinsä, koko pituudelta lämmintä kehoa vasten. Otsat painuvat yhteen, jottei kumpikaan näe toisen silmiin vihloen kohoavia kyyneliä.

Ei tätä pitäisi pitää minään lupauksena, mutta Steve ei voi olla hymyilemättä kietoessaan käsivarsiaan Billyn ympärille, päättäessään olla irrottamatta vielä pitkään aikaan.

He keinahtavat näkymättömän rajan yli uuteen, aivan erilaiseen tasapainoon. Ehkä tältä tuntuu olla varma.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta! <3


End file.
